wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cin
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- I N C I N E R A T E Incinerate belongs to ReverbtheDragon. She exists in the Canine AU, is part of Project Fossil, and is the protagonist of Just Leave Her For Dead. Coding by Stardust. A P P E A R A N C E When everything you do Don't seem to matter You try but it's no use Your world is getting blacker Cin has orange scales, with a more yellow underbelly. Her horns and spikes are a brighter red, scattered with pale metal scales. The right side of her face is made of the same metal, with a shockingly bright, blue lens where her eye should have been. This visibly twists and refocuses almost constantly. Her right horn and the small horn on her nose were replaced with long, straight replicas. Her right wing has also been replaced, with a synthetic material made to copy wing membrane. Her tail is cut short about 2/3 the way down and replaced with a series of metal joints ending with a spike. Her right front talon is also synthetic, with incredibly sharp claws. The dewclaw can switch to a flashlight and release a poison. All her original powers, (Firebreath and flying speed), were removed during her procedure. Instead, her main interface can access the internet, she can go longer then most dragons without rest, her left eye is almost like an eagle’s in image resolution, and her left talon can release a poison onto the dewclaw. P E R S O N A L I T Y When every time you fail Has no answer Every empty promise made Is a reminder No one can make this better Take control, it's now or never At first glance, Cin seems like a untouchable hunter, at home where ever she goes, merely in it for the pay. She tends to go missing for days at a time, always has a sharp remark, and never holds back in a fight or spar. This could not be more wrong. Incinerate is loyal to Ivory, and owes the founder her life. She’s just independent. She doesn’t like many of the sponsors or scientists. She hates that many of them treat the experiments as less the dragon. She actually takes time to form bonds with the experiments, unlike Ivory and the geneticists. She dislikes the sponsors, even though they pay to keep the facility running. She isn’t afraid to get dirty, and helps where ever she can, from digging in to boneyards to helping in the kitchen, despite being an absolutely horrid cook. She’s very sensitive about her past, and dislikes talking about it. She avoids anyone who asks about the cyborg SkyWing in the laboratory halls. H I S T O R Y Are you sick of it? Raise your hands Get rid of it While there's a fighting chance Are you over it? Bored to death? Have you had enough regret? Take a stand, raise your hands Cin was hatched in a orphanage in the southern part of the Sky Kingdom, in a town nestled deep in the mountains. She loved it. For 5 years it was her whole world. For 5 years she played with the other orphans, the misfits, the outcasts. The caretakers of the orphanage watched them, and the town put up with their shenanigans. Then reality hit. The caretakers left, and were replaced by a grumpy old SkyWing who couldn’t care less for her wards. Incinerate couldn’t stand it and ran away. As far as she could. She stumbled up on the Sky Kingdom Capitol, and lived on the streets. She took to it easily, despite her so far easy life. It was simple really. Hang out in the market during the day, get one of the venders to pity her enough to give her some food, or steal it when their back was turned, then find an alley or inn that she could spend the night in. When she was 7, a full fledged adult, she stumbled on an alley that was full of shouts and cries. Her first street fight. She was fascinated, and managed to get a location out of one of the onlookers. She started to go the old warehouse and starting fighting herself. For a year, she made herself a small reputation, fighting nightly, and winning almost ever other night. Then her year of good luck passed. A 3-way fight, between Incinerate, a RainWing rookie, and a SkyWing she’d seen for almost her whole year of fighting. She went down like a stone thrown off a cliff and into an ocean. They didn’t even bother finishing her off. The words, just leave her for dead, echo over and over in Cin’s nightmares. Incinerate woke up a week later, in a hospital (lab?), surrounded by dragons in white coats. Her entire right side was numb, and pins and needles ran down her tail. One of them, a scarred IceWing who said his name was Ivory, told her he’d found her near dead on the side of the road, and rescued her. Incinerate lost her mind when she realized half her limbs had been replace with metal prosthetics. She spent the few weeks of rehab in a daze, staring at the white walls of the cells and listening to the beastly roars of from what she presumed were the cells by her. After almost a mouth, she got used to the idea of half her body being made of metal, and began to test the capabilities. She even began to explore outside, and discovered that is was not in fact a hospital like she first thought, but a laboratory, complete with huge, mock landscapes, an apartment building, and a museum. Ivory told her it was Project Fossil. And they were bringing back history. She joined after a lengthy discussion about what her role would be, and what her rights were. They eventually decided on the completely ceremonial title of Co-founder, and that she could come and go as she pleased, as long as the experiments she trained didn’t lack in the training she gave them. She accepted and has lived there for the last 9 years. R E L A T I O N S Every single day I chase my own tail Like a rat inside of maze Gotta get, gotta get, get away Ivory “I owe him my life. Sure, I didn’t ask to be a cyborg, but I’d rather be alive then dead.” Clair “Clair is an idiot. All of the sponsers are.” Acacia “I hate the way she looks at me. Like she wants to tear the metal right out of me and study it like a fossil.” Silver Spirit “My reasercher is... like a mother figure to me. I wish she never left...” G A L L E R Y I'm running out of time For me to break this I'm tired of feeling like I'm never gonna make it IncinerateRefernce_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|By ReverbtheDragon IDidntAskForThis - ReverbtheDragon.png|By ReverbtheDragon IncinerateRH - RevrbtheDragon.png|Rough headshot by ReverbtheDragon Cil.png|by Tideweaver! 20190722_174822.jpg|Cin by Droplet the SeaWing! Cin_-_SunsetTheSkyWing0w0_.png|Colored Headshot by SunsetTheSkyWing0w0! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Other)